


YohaRiko One Shots

by KuroTheNeko



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: And Yoshiko loves Riko very much, Angst, Comedy, Consensual Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dominant Riko, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Firsts, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Futanari, Gay Sakurauchi Riko, Gay Tsushima Yoshiko, Girls Kissing, How Do I Tag, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, I like tagging :D, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Not Actually Unrequited Love, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, Riko loves Yoshiko very much, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Shyness, Submissive Yoshiko, Tags Are Fun, Tags May Change, Teen Romance, Yuri, guess I should add a tag for that, hanahaki, lol, not all tags apply yet, she's also shy, they'll be gay together, yoshiko is adorable
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-05-07 09:03:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14667774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroTheNeko/pseuds/KuroTheNeko
Summary: Just a bunch of YohaRiko one shots. Fluff and smut.





	1. Author's Note 1

Wassup!

Feel free to make suggestions except for the following:

\- rape/non-con (that bothers/scares me a whole lot.)

\- gender-bender of one or both characters (because I don't remember very well on how straight sex or relationships go, except for those really bad relationships. And I also don't do yaoi [sorry])

\- vore (that scares me a lot...)

\- guro/snuff (very very very disturbing in my view and it scares me a ton.)

\- more than 2 people in the relationship (because I'll probably get confused and leave someone out.)

\- body swap (I'll get hella confused on who's who, fucking it up.)

\- any BDSM that's too extreme (knife play, asphyxiation, etc scares me too, but I'll write tying someone up to the bed and stuff)

\- etc. (It doesn't hurt to ask if it isn't on the list. If it's fine with me then I'll do it if I have time.)

I won't do it right away because I can get busy sometimes but I'll do my best! 

I'll do things like futa or some rough stuff, but most of it'll be pretty innocent, meaning pure sex, if that makes sense. Hell, I'll even do futa wolf Riko on wolf Yoshiko if you want (full shifted werewolf on full shifted werewolf, so like animal on animal).

* * *

 

**Neko's so-called "Dictionary" with things she put together in her mind in order to describe/define something she put/will put as best as she can:**

**Pure sex:** _Consensual, soft, lovemaking. It keeps its innocence, yet still involves smut. Kinda like a mixture of fluff and smut._

Examples:

      - Gentle touch.

 _-_  Gentle handling

          - Soft kisses here and there on different parts of the body.

          - The dominant checking up with the submissive to make sure they're ok and if anything they do is making their sub uncomfortable so they can stop. 

          - Soft verbal-teasing

          - Submissive is very embarrassed and the dominant thinks it's cute.

          - Praising to try to boost the submissive's confidence in doing something, instead of holding back because of embarrassment. The praise may involve foul words but said in a kind, gentle, and loving tone, as if to calm someone down.

 _-_ Shy, large feelings of embarrassment, and timidness are present in submissive.

 _-_  Gentleness, carefulness, and taking their partners feelings into mind is present in dominant.

          - Feelings of pleasing one another in their own ways (the sub shyly does what the dom says to make them happy; the dom pleasuring the sub to make them happy and feel nice)

 _-_ The submissive may shyly please the dominant, their partner's praise for doing so will boost confidence a bit during sex

 

 

 **Licking Session:** _The act of a dominant holding the submissive close to themselves and licking them with the tips of their tongue as if they were grooming them, usually in werewolf relationships and done in half or full shift._       

 Examples:

 _-_ In a position where the sub is curled under the dom's forearm, while the other forearm is on the ground near the sub's head. Both are curled around each other. As in if a wolf was protecting and holding their mate close.

 _-_ Dom licks the back of the subs head gently and if their partner faces towards them, they may lick the subs forehead, lovingly. Sub may lick back.

 _-_ Usually done on a soft surface, such as a carpet, mat, or bed.


	2. Truth or Dare? (Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Includes:  
> \- Sex toys (strap-on)  
> \- Fingering  
> \- Mari being Mari  
> \- Pure Sex  
> \- Firsts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics are Mari's English.

It was a rainy day, all of Aqours was at Mari's hotel for a so-called “meeting.” Of course, the rain was caused by me. Me and my terrible luck. We were originally going to go out, but since it's raining, we couldn't. Now, here we are, in Mari's room, just hanging out.

 

“I'm bored~” whines Chika, lying lazily on the couch.  “Chikachi, we should play a game!” She sits up, eager to hear what she has in mind.

 

“What is it?”

 

“Well, we should play Truth or Dare! All of us!”

 

“Mari-san, are you sure everyone will be ok with that?”

 

“I'm fine with it, zura.” Everyone else nods. “Then it's settled!” We get into a circle as she gets up and grabs an empty water bottle.

 

“Who wants to spin first?”

 

“Why don't we just go around?”

 

“Sounds good! Now first is Chikachi!”

 

“Yeah, ok.” She spins it and it lands on Mari.

 

“Ooh~ _Lucky spin!_ ”

 

“Mari, why are you happy about that?”

 

“It'll be fun! Don't be such a dick in the mud!”

 

“Don't you mean stick in the mud?”

 

“Nope!” Kanan groans.

 

“Mari-chan, truth or dare?”

 

“Hm...Dare!”

 

“Then, I dare you to talk like Dia-san until the next turn!”

 

“W-What? Me?”

 

“Indeed, Chika-san.”

 

“Mari-san?!”

 

“I'm just completing the dare, Dia-san.”

 

“I do not talk like that!”

 

“Buu buu~ desu wa! Yes, you do!”

 

“Nevermind. Next is You-chan!”

 

“Chika-chan?!”

 

“Go! Spin it!”

 

“O-Ok…” She spins the bottle and it lands on Ruby.

 

“Pigi?!”

 

“Ruby-chan, truth or dare?”

 

“Uh, um... Truth?”

 

“So, Ruby-chan, what is the most recent embarrassing thing you did?”

 

“T-This…”

 

“Oh… Go Kanan-chan!”

 

“What?!”

 

“ _Come on_ , Kanan~! Spin the bottle!” She sighs and does just that. It lands on Dia.

 

“Dia, truth or dare?”

 

“I most certainly pick truth.”

 

“Have you ever looked up anything besides work on your computer?”

 

“Of course, I have! µ's!”

 

“Of course… 'Kay go, Dia.” She spins it and it lands on Hanamaru.

 

“Zura?”

 

“Truth or dare, Hanamaru-san?”

 

“Truth, please, zura!” Zuramaru smiles at her, eager to answer any question thrown at her.

 

“Have you ever met Toujou Nozomi from µ's?”

 

“Nope, zura!” Dia-san looks disappointed.

 

“Ruby-chan's turn!”

 

“Pigi?! U-Uh…”

 

“Just spin it, zura! It'll be ok!” Ruby does as she says and it lands on me.

 

“Dare.”

 

“U-Uh… I dare you to… uh… touch your nose?” I do just that, “Ruby, that's not a dare, but whatever.”

 

“Now, it's shiny onee-chan's turn~!” Mari spins the bottle and it lands on Lily.

 

“ _Truth or dare_ , Riko-chan?”

 

“T-Truth?”

 

“Have you ever searched up Aqours fanfictions? And I'm not talking about those comedic ones. I'm talking about the romances. _The shipping_!” She turns bright red, “U-Uh…”

 

“Oh ho ho~ Riko-chan, is that a yes?”

 

“I regret choosing truth…”

 

“Meaning you did!”

 

“Riko-chan?!” yells Chika, absolutely shocked. Everyone else seems shocked. Lily groans in response. Her embarrassment is pretty cute.

 

“'Kay, let's just move on. Lily, spin the bottle.” She does that, with a blush still on her face. It lands on Chika.

 

“Truth!”

 

“U-Uh… W-What about you?!”

 

“The fanfics? No. I'm pretty busy at home.” She whines, “Go Yocchan…” I spin the bottle and it lands on Mari.

 

“Dare!”

 

“You sure like dare, huh? Well then, I dare you to imitate Chika.”

 

“It's a miracle! Become a school idol! I love my dog, Shiitake!”

 

“That was pretty accurate,” says Chika. “Now, my turn!” Chika spins the bottle and it lands on Lily. She whines.

 

“Truth or dare, Riko-chan?”

 

“Dare. No way am I choosing truth again!”

 

“I dare you to tell us which ships you read about!” She gets even redder.

 

“U-Uh... T-That's a little personal, isn't it?”

 

“Don't dodge the question, Riko-chan~” teases Mari.

 

“I-I don't read much... O-Only one ship…”

 

“Tell!” yells Chika excitedly, slamming her palms on the table.

 

“U-Uh…”

 

“Tell!”

 

“I-It'll reveal more than just the ship…”

 

“Ugh, fine. Just tell one person of the ship.”

 

“Yocchan."

 

I sit up and blush, “W-What?! Lily!” She whines.

 

“Ooh~ Yoshiko-chan, I wonder who she ships you with, zura~”

 

“You-chan, spin!"

 

She spins the bottle and it lands on me, “Truth.”

 

“Do you read the fanfics, too?"

 

“Why is this always a question? But, no, I don't. Fallen angels don't need to!”

 

“Yeah, sure, whatever. Kanan's turn~” Kanan spins it and it lands on Mari. “Dare!”

 

“How many times are you gonna say dare?!” She shrugs and Kanan sighs.

 

“What about you?”

 

“The fanfics? _Nope_! 'Kay Dia~” She spins the bottle and it lands on Ruby.

 

“Pigi?!”

 

“Truth or dare?”

 

“Truth, please, onee-chan…”

 

“Have you ordered the newest µ's figure?”

 

“Of course, onee-chan.”

 

“Good. Go ahead, Ruby.” She spins it and it lands on Kanan.

 

“Truth.”

 

“How far can you swim?”

 

“Hm… Maybe a few kilometers.”

 

“Wow…”

 

“Now, it's shiny onee-chan's turn!” Mari spins the bottle and it lands on Lily.

 

“Oh no…”

 

“So, Riko-chan~ _Truth or dare_?”

 

“Dare?”

 

“I dare you to tell us who the other person of that ship is!” She becomes bright red, “U-Uh, well…”

 

“Riko-chan, wouldn't it be funny if was you?” giggles Chika. Lily groans and lies on her side, covering her face with her hands. “Wait?! Really! It's you?!” I become bright red and she groans again. “ _Oh my God_ , Riko-chan! You got them YoshiRiko fanfics!” She whines again.

 

“L-Lily?!” I hear her whimper, “I'm sorry…” I let out a sigh and lie next to her, “Hey, look at me.” She removes her hands to reveal her teary-eyed face. I cup her cheek and wipe away tears with my thumb, “Lily, I'm not mad. Not at all.” I hear her whimper.

 

“Actually, I'm kinda felt like I had a weight lift off my shoulders.”

 

“W-Why?”

 

“Now I know I have a chance.” I shyly smile at her. She becomes even redder and so do I.

 

“Y-Yocchan?”

 

“Tears don’t suit you. I’d rather see the smile I love.”

 

She hugs me, making me jump a little. Letting out a loving sigh, I hug her back. I hear her whisper, “I love you…” My face becomes even redder, but I gently push her away and kiss her cheek, “I love you, too…”

 

“Well, this got _intense_ …” says Mari. ‘Shit, I forgot they were here.’ We pull away and we get up, quickly, trying to act like none of it happened. “I thought it was cute," says Ruby happily. “Yoshiko-chan~” teases Zuramaru. I whine, “Stop~”

 

“Well, so, I’m guessing you two are a thing now?”

 

“W-We aren’t answering that…”

 

“Welp, I don’t think those two are in the _mood_ to spin anymore, so go Kanan.”

 

“Yeah, ok.” She spins it and it lands on Lily.

 

“Oh no…”

 

“Truth or dare?” she smirks.

 

“I literally don’t care anymore…”

 

“Dare it is! I dare you to kiss Yoshiko-chan on the lips!” We both become redder, “What?!”

 

“Ooh~ _Good one_ , Kanan! Kiss kiss kiss!” “Kiss kiss kiss!”

 

“Do it! Come on, Riko-chan!” She whines and looks at me. I shyly look back at her.

 

“U-Uh…”

 

“Come on, kiss!” Chika pushes her and she falls forward, pinning me to the ground.

 

“Ooh~ _Shiny_ ~”

 

“H-Hey…” she says.

 

“H-Hey…”

 

Building up courage, I lean forward and give her a quick peck on the lips. I can hear everyone else either fangirling or speaking gibberish. Lily looks at me in shock, but I shyly look away, embarrassed to look into her eyes. But I feel her cup my cheek, making me look at her. She gently presses our lips together and after the shock, I kiss back. I can hear everyone freaking out in the background. We pull away completely flushed.

 

“Y-Yocchan…”

 

“Lily…”

 

She pulls me onto her lap and I instinctively wrap my arms around her neck. Our lips touch once again, even more passionate. Her tongue slips into my mouth and mine slips into hers. We pull away, a trail of saliva connecting our lips.

“ _Oh my God_ , you two just made out in front of us…” We both flinch and look to the side to see everyone staring at us. “Shit, I forgot they were here…” I whisper to myself. “How was your little, _make out_ session? I’m sure your beloved Yoshiko-chan would like _more_ ~” We become even redder. “W-We are leaving this room!” Lily grabs my hand and our stuff and we go into the guest bedroom.

 

She closes and locks the door behind us. Lily turns around and pins me to the bed, our lips connecting once more. I wrap my arms around her neck as our tongues lick each other. Soft moans fill the room.

 

“Mm…”

 

“Nn…”

We pull away, just as flushed as before. I unintentionally cry out, “More…” The thing is, I did want more, but I didn't want to say it. It seems it was too late for that. “Yocchan…” She kisses me again and her hand slips into my shirt. Lily removes my shirt and everything else under it. I see her look at me, “You’re so pretty.” I whine, embarrassed, and cover my chest. “Come on, Yocchan. Show me how pretty you are.” She lifts my arms and places them to the side. She kisses my chest, “Nn-!” I hold back moans as she begins to kiss and lick at my skin. “Don’t hold back, Yocchan. I want to hear you.” She sucks to the tip, making me cry out, “Ah-!”

 

“Good girl, Yocchan.” I feel her hand slip into my shorts and into my panties.

 

“You’re so wet…”

 

“D-Don't say that!” She giggles and then, she says, “I’m putting them in.” I nod and she slips her middle finger into me, “Nya!”

 

I flinch as she breaks my hymen. “Are you ok?!” I kiss her wrist, “Yeah…” She waits until I’m ok, kissing me softly to try to make the pain fade, “I-I’m fine now…” She begins to thrust into me at a slow pace, making me cry out. “Does that feel good, Yocchan?” I whine in pleasure. “Hm… So cute…” Her thrusts become rougher and faster. “L-Lily!” I tighten around her, “I know, go ahead and cum for me.” With the last few thrusts, I release all over her fingers. I whimper and she pulls out of me.

 

She licks her fingers clean and proceeds to remove all her clothes and the rest of mine. She rummages through her bag and pulls out a strap-on.

 

“W-Why is that in your bag?!”

 

“Just in case?” I sigh. “Is it ok?” I shyly nod and she puts it on, slipping one side into herself, moaning softly at the feeling. I feel myself get wetter at the sounds she made and at the view I was getting made it worse. Lily joins me back onto the bed. She gets on top of me and kisses my cheek.

 

“You ready?” I shyly nod and she smiles.

 

“If anything I do makes you uncomfortable, tell me and I’ll stop.”

 

“Yeah…"

 

I feel her gently spread my legs, leaving me exposed. I cover my face in embarrassment, but Lily gently removes them from my face. “I wanna see my pretty Yocchan.” I become even redder and move my hands to my chest. I whimper as she kindly touches my folds, “Pretty Yocchan.” I whine, but she just giggles and kisses my knee. Lily switches her position so that she’s above me.

 

Gently rubbing my cheek, she says, “I’m gonna put it in now, ‘kay?” I nod and she lines up her "shaft" with my entrance. Beginning to push into me, Lily lets out soft moans. I purr at her touch and eventually, she’s all the way in. “‘Kay, all the way in, Yocchan. You ok?” I nod. “I’m gonna move now.” I nod and she begins to pull out, I hum happily as she does so, She begins to push back into me, creating a rhythm of slow, careful thrusts. I let out light moans when she slides back in. Soon, she gets faster, my cries get a little louder and hers do too. Her pace became rougher and her loving thrusts cause me to clench around the toy. She kisses me gently as she goes faster.

 

“L-Lily!”

 

“I know, Yocchan. Go ahead and cum for me." My hands grip the sheets and her final few thrusts continue through my high. When her movements stops, she places a kiss on my forehead. “How was it?” I let out a satisfied whine, exhausted. “Mm, that’s good, Yocchan.” Lily pulls out of me and lies next to me, taking off the strap-on along the way. After wiping it clean and placing it to the side, she wraps her arms around me and pulls me into the crook of her neck. She gently kisses my forehead, “Sleep, Yocchan.”

 

“Y-Yeah, but you have to stay…”

 

“Wasn’t planning on leaving.”

 

“Mm.”

 

I turn towards her and hug her back, crawling on top of her to rest. She wraps an around me and we fall asleep in each others’ arms.

 

Omake:

Mari gently knocked on the door, the rest following her. “Riko-chan? Yoshiko-chan?” Concerned, Mari unlocks the door to see the two girls, sleeping peacefully in each other’s arms. “ _Oh my_ ,” Mari says in English and smiles kindly. She looks around the room, the floor littered with various pieces of clothing and tissues. Gently closing the door behind her and scoffs teasingly. She whispers to herself, “What am gonna do with you two?” Turning around, her eyes meet the others'. Dia begins to open her mouth to speak, but Mari places a finger on her lips, silencing her. She places a finger to her own lips and gives her a wink, “Shh…” Dia sighs as they walk back to the living room and on the way, Mari thinks and smiles to herself, ‘Finally… They shared their first _Guilty Kiss_.’ Mari scoffed playfully at her own joke and she went back with the others.


	3. Missing You (Smut)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Includes:  
> \- Futanari  
> \- Fingering  
> \- Masturbation

‘I miss Lily,’ I thought to myself as I laid on her bed. She went out leaving me alone in her room.

 

I miss the way she kissed me and the way she hugs me. I miss the way she loves me. I miss when she gently touches me, her fingers sliding against my skin.

 

I find my hand trail down my body and slide into my shorts. My hand slips under my panties, making contact with my now-wet heat. I begin to rub my slit and my breaths get heavy. I lay on my side, holding my hand to my face. I let out quiet moans and I slip my fingers into me, thinking of when Lily makes love to me. “Lily…” I whine. I pump my fingers in and out of me, trying to imitate Lily thrusting into me. “Lily~ Mn!” I begin to pick up the pace, “Mnh…” I close my eyes in pleasure.

 

Suddenly, I feel the bed sag behind me. An arm wraps around me, making me blush, flinch, and open my eyes. I feel a gentle kiss being placed on the shell of my ear. I hear a seductive whisper behind me, “Someone missed me, didn't they?” I don’t turn around, embarrassed that Lily caught me touching myself to her. “Don't worry. I’m going to make you feel good.”

 

She begins to gently suck on my ear, making me whine. Her hand slides down into my panties, where her hand meets mine. She gently takes my hand out of my shorts and places it to the side. Lily slips her hand back inside my pants and begins to rub my slit slowly. I let out soft moans. “Doesn’t that feel nice, Yocchan?” I whine in embarrassment. “You’re such a good girl.” I feel her slip her fingers into me, “You’re so wet.” I whine again. I can feel her dick rub against me.

 

“Mn!”

 

“Mmm.”

 

I hear her seductively whisper into my ear, “Does Yocchan want more?” I whine, knowing that she knows I do. “Let’s get these off then.” Still on my side, Lily removes my shorts and panties. I feel her slip hers off too. I feel her slip her shaft in between my legs, making me moan quietly. She groans in pleasure as she begins to move in and out of my legs, rubbing me in the process. She begins to gently bite my neck. “Mn~”

 

Then, she slips her shaft into me and begins a slow pace of thrusts. We moan with each thrust. Lily changes our positions, as the other one made it difficult to move.

 

I’m now face-down on the bed, my ass in the air as she begins to pound into me harder. The sound of skin slapping skin fill the room as well as cries of pleasure. “Isn’t this better?” Each thrust makes me tingle and each moan she makes me clench around her shaft.

 

Our position changes again, this time, I’m on my back. She puts a hand on my cheek. “My good girl…” Our foreheads touch, my eyes closed in embarrassment and pleasure. “Ah-! Lily!” I clench around her hard, “Cum for me, Yocchan.” I hold her closer to me as I cum. At the same time, I feel her begin to fill me with hers. Her warm semen flows into me making me purr happily. Lily pulls out and kisses my forehead. “I’m sorry I made you feel lonely.” I just hug her in response.

 

“I missed you…”

 

“I know… I missed my Yocchan, too.”


	4. Let's Share This Moment A Little Longer (Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Includes:  
> \- Futanari  
> \- First Time  
> \- Porn watching? I guess?  
> \- Mari being Mari...again  
> \- Confession  
> =Author's Note at the end may be important to some

"What is it?" I ask. Mari laughs and then gives Lily and I a smirk, "You'll see when you watch it." She gives us a wink and waves as she walks away.

 

I look at the blank disk Mari had just given us. Confused, I look up at Lily, "Only one way to find out, right?" She shrugs and then nods, "Yeah, ok."

 

We head over to Lily's house. "I'm home," Lily opens the door and removes her shoes and so do I. "Sorry for intruding." I see Lily look at a sticky note on the wall, "Looks like Mom isn't home." Lily looks at me and smiles, making me let off a light blush.

 

I've had a little crush on Lily for a while. Well, maybe not a "little crush."

 

We head upstairs to her room. We place our bags down and she locks the door and closes the curtains, so the screen would be brighter. She turns on her laptop and I hand her the disk. "Thank you." We get on her bed. She puts in the disk and presses the play button on her disk-playing application.

 

There, on the screen, was the video and it played instantly.

 

[SHINY~! I hope you two enjoy the video!]

 

Video Mari winks at us and then it switches to what looks like an MMD video.

 

"Since when can Mari do MMD?"

 

"I have no idea."

 

We see two girls, shadowed in the dark.

 

"Hah?"

 

"I don't get it either, Yocchan."

 

[Lily...]

 

"What?"

 

"I-I didn't say anything! I-I think it was the video..."

 

[Yocchan...]

 

"How did she get all these voice clips?"

 

"You know her, she has her ways."

 

Then, the silhouetted darkness fades away, revealing two MMD characters of us. Except there was one slight problem. "WHAT THE HELL?!" We both turn bright red.

 

"M-Mari-chan?! W-Wha-?!"

 

Video Lily pins video me to the bed and we apparently proceed to have... uh... stuff...

 

"W-Why do you have a dick in this?" She blushes, "D-Don't point that out!"

 

We watch the clip for a bit, video Lily thrusting into video me. We eventually get to get too embarrassed to watch it.

 

"T-Turn it off!"

 

She tries pressing the pause button and suddenly, a pop-up comes up, [You two wanna stop? Aww... Good thing I won't let ya! Shiny~!]

 

"Fuck you, Mari!"

 

We're both bright red, but it seems we can't get out of it until finishing it. Although, a minute later, I find myself that I just can't stop looking at it.

 

I feel my breath get heavy and a damp spot begins to form in my panties.

 

I look towards Lily, who looks just as red, but what catches my eye is something I didn't expect. She had a tent in her skirt. I stare at it, blushing. What if it was inside me? It may be a dick, but it's still Lily's. The inside of me feels tingly.

 

Soon, the video ends and Lily closes it almost immediately. She looks at her ceiling, probably mentally telling Mari that we didn't need to see that and she's an idiot.

 

My gaze still lies on her hard-on. And without thinking, I gently touch her tip with my finger. "Hiya-!" She flinches and looks at me. I look at her and then back at her dick and then back at her. My eyes go wide, realizing what I did. I remove my finger from her dick and proceed to say, "U-Uh, w-well, u-um, i-it's n-not what it looks like!" She cups my cheek and places her forehead on mine. 

 

Still staring into my eyes, she removes her bottom clothing, skirt and all, her face red, revealing her hard shaft. She pulls away from me.

 

Our breaths are heavy, "Y-Yocchan..."

 

"L-Lily..."

 

She places her laptop onto the floor at the end of the bed.

 

Lily carefully pushes me to the bed and she slowly hovers above me. I lift her shirt and bra off her and throw it to the side. She slips mines off and drops it onto the floor. Lily removes my skirt and soon, my panties.

 

We stare into each other's eyes and then, she leans forward, gently press our lips together. I kiss back, my mind feeling funny, only thinking about Lily. We pull away, but that doesn't last long. She pulls me into another kiss and I gladly oblige. I feel her tongue tap my mouth, to which I open my mouth and slip my tongue into her mouth, as she does with mine. She lets out a light moan, making me let out a pleasureful sigh.

 

We pull away and after staring into each other's eyes, she begins to nibble gently at my ear, "Nn..."

 

She kisses her way down my neck and onto my chest. Lily cups my left breast, gently playing with its tip. "Hn..." Her mouth latches onto my other breast, her tongue gently playing with my nipple. "Mm..."

 

She lets go after a minute or two and proceeds to slip her right hand down towards my crotch. I moan lightly when she makes contact with my soaked folds. She rubs me up and down and then, she begins to rub my clit. "Ahn..." A tingly feeling flows throughout my body. "Nn..." Lily's dick twitches with every little cry I make.

 

Soon, she stops and lines herself up at my entrance. She looks at me, asking me if I wanted her in me. I nod once and she begins to push slowly into me.

 

"Mm..."

 

"Ah..."

 

I felt something sharp as she pushed into me. She had broken my hymen. I tear up at the pain, but she kisses the tears away.

 

I hug her close to me as she waits patiently for me to feel better. And when I do feel better, I unintentionally buck my hips forward. She nuzzles my cheek with her nose. Lily sighs in pleasure as she begins to slowly thrust. We both moan at the pleasure. I wrap my arms and legs around her as she gently pounds into me.

 

After a few minutes, she speeds up. "Ah!" She hits the right spots inside me and I tighten around her shaft, signaling that I was close. Very close.

 

"L-Lily!"

 

"Hah... I-I know... I going to, too..."

 

The final few thrusts cause us to reach our peaks.

 

"Fuck, Yocchan!"

 

"L-Lily!"

 

I tighten around her and release all over her cock. I feel her fill me up with her warm cum, making me purr happily. 

 

Once we came down from our highs, Lily pulls out, and when she does so, her limp dick carries a string of semen from my opening, making it drip onto the bedsheets. Some of it flows out of me, soiling the sheets some more. Although, Lily doesn't seem to mind.

 

Lily lies next to me, exhausted.

 

Then realization hits me and I immediately sit up, bright red, "Holy shit, you just fucked me..."

 

She giggles and pulls me back down. She snuggles me into her neck, gently holding the back of my head with one hand and using her other to hug me. "Yeah... Sorry about that... But, let me have this moment a little longer." I get redder and shyly hug back, "Why're you apologizing? It's my fault for, you know..."

 

"I didn't mind it." I begin to panic. Did she not care when I touched her dick? Does she care if anyone does? Concerned, I ask her.

 

"A-Are you, like, ok with people touching you there? You wouldn't mind if Chika did?!" She giggles and shakes her head, "I'm not ok with people touching there, but I have one exception."

 

"What's that?"

 

"I don't mind if it's you."

 

She boops my nose and smiles at me, making me blush.

 

"W-Wha-?!"

 

Lily giggles at my reaction.

 

"Was this your first?" I shyly nod and she pets my head. "Sorry that it had to be me. Now I feel kinda bad."

 

"I-It was my first kiss, too..."

 

"Now I feel even worse."

 

She sighs, "Sorry about doing all that..." I hug her tighter, "S-Stop apologizing..." I mumble the last few words, "I'm glad it was you..."

 

"What's that mean?"

 

"W-What?

 

"So you're glad that I was your first?"

 

I blush harder, "U-Uh...W-Well...Um..." She giggles with a blush, "I'm glad you were my first for both, too. Actually, I'm surprised I got to make love to you."

 

"W-Why?"

 

"I never thought I'd get the chance to have sex with the person I'm in love with."

 

I get even redder, "'L-Love with?!'" She nods, a slight blush on her face, "Yeah. I love Yocchan." I look at her, building up courage, and give her a quick peck on the lips before burying my face back into her neck. She gets redder, "W-Wha-?!

 

"Y-You know how you said 'let me have this moment a little longer?'" She nods, "Yeah."

 

"I-I was wondering if..."

 

"'If?'"

 

"W-We could have this moment for as long as possible?"

 

Her eyes widen, "Was that a confession?"

 

"M-Maybe..."

 

"..."

 

"...Yes..."

 

She smiles at me and hugs me tighter, "Yeah... Let's share this moment. For as long as possible."

 

We close our eyes and drift off to sleep in each other's arms.

 

My lover's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next oneshot is either going to be one of the following (Maybe):  
> \- Hanahaki (Angst, fluff, etc.) [Happy End] {No smut}  
> \- Depression (Angst, etc.) [Happy End] {No smut}
> 
> UPDATE: The one chosen will be Hanahaki!
> 
> I feel like the next chapter should be something depressing, but not sure which one I should do first.  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> I mean, like, wouldn't you like to see the sides of her she doesn't show?  
> [I put "her" because I don't want to spoil who.] 
> 
> ~~~~~~~
> 
> The first comment on which one I should do will be the first one to be done!
> 
> (Mostly because Idk which one to do and if I do a vote for which one to do first, it'd be too hard to count.)
> 
> The one not chosen will be done afterward or later! So don't worry about that either! :)
> 
> ~~~~~~~
> 
> I also missed the Aqours Niconama. Again... fml At least it wasn't as bad as the time I fell asleep 15 minutes before it started and missed the entire thing. (´°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥ω°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥｀)


	5. 大丈夫だよ。これら桜ないよ。[It's ok. These aren't cherry blossoms.] (Angst with a Happy Ending)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Includes:  
> \- Hanahaki (No duh XD)  
> \- Angst with a happy ending  
> \- The possibility to make you cry :D (aka me lol because I have to proofread it like 3 times so I can do corrections щ(º̩̩́∇º̩̩̀щ)  
> \- The reason why the title is in Japanese is at the end + the other one (the depression one) announcement

I walked by the second-year classrooms once again, glancing over at a certain group of people. I didn't bother to make contact with them, as I was eager to leave the school as soon as possible.

 

"Yoshiko-chan!"

 

I jump in surprise and turn around to see Zuramaru running towards me, "Zuramaru?"

 

She stops in front of me and takes some time to breathe, putting her hands on her knees.

 

When she's done, she looks up at me, "You're not coming today either?" I mentally sigh, "Yeah. I'm still pretty busy helping my mo- I mean my temporary housemate."

 

"Oh, ok. I hope you finish soon. We miss you."

 

She turns around sadly and leaves, making us go our separate ways.  _I'm sorry, Zuramaru._

 

_I lied._

 

The way home was all right. Still pretty lonely, but alright.

 

I open the door to my house, "I'm home." I sigh knowing that there was no one to say that to, but I say it anyway, just in case. My mother works till night time.

 

I enter my bedroom and close the door, locking it behind me. I sigh again and flop onto my bed. I've been feeling extremely lethargic lately. Tired even when I get more than enough sleep. I haven't been doing much except sleep and sulk.

 

I look at a picture on my dresser and grab it. I whisper to myself, "I'm sorry..." I hug the picture to my chest.

 

It was one of my most precious pictures. A picture of Aqours, but, there was a little secret under that picture.

 

A picture of Lily and I.

 

I fell in love with her, but, she doesn't like me back. I can't get over her. It's too hard, no matter how hard I try.

 

She's pretty and nice and talented and all the things I'm not. No wonder I fell in love with her. But, she doesn't love me back and I don't think she ever will. I slap my cheeks,  _Goddammit Yoshiko, get your act together._

 

Suddenly, I start coughing a bit, "Goddammit."

 

I leave the room, placing the picture down on the bed, and grab a cup of water from the kitchen. Afterward, I go back to my room and lock the door. Continuing to cough, I drink the water and that seemed to help. "Stupid cough." I've been coming down with a cough lately. I place the water to the side and grab the picture again. I hug it and a few minutes later, I fall asleep.

 

I wake up a few hours later, groggily sitting up. Once my vision clears, I notice something. "What the hell?" I look at my bed, covered in a few sakura petals. I clean them all up, not knowing where they came from. After getting ready, I head to school.

 

Hours passed and soon, it was lunch and we had an Aqours meeting then, but something stopped me. I went into another coughing fit. I have had them throughout the day, but this one different. Way different. I coughed into my fist, but when I was done, I felt something in my mouth. So I stuck my finger into my mouth to get it out. When I did, I looked at the item in shock. The same kind of sakura petals from before. I looked down to see more were on the floor, "The hell?" I cleaned them all up, a little scared.  _Why am I coughing up petals? Isn't that unnatural?_ I shook my head, trying to get the thought out of my head, but I had no prevail. I just headed to the clubroom and there we had the meeting. The rest of the day was slow. The thought of that kept my mind busy. That and Lily. It had happened a few more times, but that was it.  _What's going on?_ I used the thought of Lily to try to keep me distracted. But it didn't help. All I thought of was how my love was unrequited. 

 

And how much it hurt.

 

Days passed, and the coughing got worse and worse. More petals, more fits. I sat on my bed one day, but suddenly, I got nauseous. Really nauseous. I ran to the bathroom and threw up, but that's when I knew something was definitely wrong. Sure, coughing up petals is unnatural, but this was a whole nother level.

 

I had thrown up. Not just petals, but also entire flowers.  _It's getting worse._ I didn't bother to clean it up because I had thrown up in the trash can and there wasn't any foul liquid. Just flowers.

 

Lily was on my mind constantly. Yes, I still tried to use that trick. Never worked. So why did I keep using it?

 

About a week passed since then, it got worse to the point where I now felt pain. And eventually, the fact that I wasn't practicing was brought up. "Yoshiko-chan, you should be done helping by now! Are you lying, zura?!" I look at my lap as everyone else looks at me. Although, the second-years went out for some sort of thing, so they weren't there.

 

I can't tell them. What would they think, I'm stupid?! They'd never believe that! What would I say, 'Oh yeah, I'm throwing and coughing up petals! I also have a lot of pain! Thanks for asking!'

 

"Yoshiko-san, I don't know what's wrong with you, but you need to practice."

 

"Yoshiko-chan, I know you aren't helping your mother, zura! So what's wrong?!"

 

"Yoshiko-san, I don't know what's up will all this skipping and fooling around, but-" Suddenly, I feel sick. Really sick. I stand up and run to the bathroom.

 

"Yoshiko-san?!"

 

"Yoshiko-chan?!"

 

There, I throw up into one of the toilets. More than once. "Dammit..." I whisper to myself, then I throw up some more. Once I feel better, not a lot better, but better, I look into the toilet and my eyes widen in fear.

 

There aren't just flowers and petals this time. Now there's blood. I begin to panic, knowing this has gotten way out of hand. I'm throwing up blood, too now. I stand up and flush the toilet. I grab some tissues and wipe the blood dripping down my mouth. But when I turn around, there I see the 5 members of Aqours I was with before.

 

Zuramaru covers her mouth in shock. So do Mari and Ruby. I begin to tear up.

 

"Y-Yoshiko-chan?" Ruby looks at me with teary eyes.

 

_They found out..._

 

I freeze up, not knowing what to do. I'm grabbed by my hand by Dia and we're all dragged back to the clubroom. Kanan locks the door behinds us and guards it so I don't try to escape.

 

Dia pushes me onto a chair, cornering me, "What was that?!" I flinch, making the tears begin to fall, "I-It was nothing..."

 

"No way in hell was that 'nothing!' You were throwing up!" Dia looks at me with teary eyes. Was she really that worried?

 

"D-Don't worry about that! I'm fine!"

 

"Yoshiko-chan, you're not fine," Kanan speaks up, "Throwing up blood isn't normal. Something's wrong."

 

Suddenly, I'm thrown into another coughing fit, making me cough up bloodied sakura petals.

 

"Yoshiko-san?!"

 

When I finish, I wipe my face with my arm, trying to act like nothing happened.

 

They all look at the petals on the ground and Dia releases me, "What the-?"

 

"Hanahaki..."

 

We all look at Zuramaru confused, "What?"

 

"T-That's Hanahaki..."

 

"'Hanahaki?'" She nods with teary eyes, "It's when someone gets symptoms of nausea, pain, coughing, etc. but, the most shocking symptom is..." Kanan looks at her worried, "'I-Is?'"

 

"The expulsion of flowers..."

 

"F-Flowers?!"

 

She nods, "It's pretty rare, even to the point where it's thought to be a myth. I-It's because it's unbelievable... I-I didn't think it was actually true..."

 

"I-Is that why you haven't been coming?" I look at my lap and nod once. Dia asks, "H-How long has this been going on?"

 

"...I-I don't know, a month maybe?"

 

"A month?!" Zuramaru panics.

 

"Y-Yeah..."

 

"Yoshiko-chan, why'd you wait that long, zura?!"

 

"B-Because I didn't want to say anything..."

 

"Yoshiko-chan, apparently Hanahaki has killed people in about a month because it was so bad! Yoshiko-chan, you can die, zura!" Everyone stares at her in shock, "'D-Die?'"

 

"Yes! You need the cure! From what I've heard, you'll be lucky if you can actually get it! It's near impossible, zura! I forget what the cure was though..."

 

"W-Wait, how did she get it?"

 

She frowns, "Let me try to remember how people get it, zura..."

 

We wait for at least a minute before she puts her hands over her mouth again. Ruby looks at her, concerned, and so does the rest of them, "Maru-chan?"

 

"T-This is gonna sound really intrusive to Yoshiko-chan's personal life and it's gonna sound like I'm lying, but..."

 

"But?"

 

"I-It's caused by the belief of unrequited love..."

 

"EH?!"

 

I blush, "Eh?"

 

"'L-Love?!'"

 

She nods, "Y-Yeah..."

 

"T-That's kinda sad... But to think that's the cause of it."

 

"It has to be an extreme case in order for someone to get Hanahaki, zura."

 

"Wait, Yoshiko-san is in love with someone?!"

 

I blush harder.

 

"Apparently, thinking about it more makes it worse and from we've seen, Yoshiko-chan must think about it a lot, zura..."

 

Then, we hear someone knock on the door. Kanan opens the door and the three second-years walk in. Kanan locks the door when they all enter.

 

"Why was the door locked?" asks Chika. Then, I see Lily and think about her again.  _Dammit._ I begin to cough again, making everyone look at me. "Yoshiko-chan?!" panics Ruby.

 

The coughing fit lasts for several seconds, leaving more bloody petals on the ground.

 

"W-What the heck?" Chika says. The second-years look at me, scared. "W-What was that?" asks You.

 

Dia looks at them, still extremely concerned, "I-It's supposedly called, 'Hanahaki...'"

 

"'Hanahaki?'" says Chika.

 

"It's when a person coughs and throws up flower petals, zura."

 

"Eh?"

 

"I-It can kill people in a month..." Ruby continues.

 

"Eh?!"

 

"W-Wait, what causes it?"

 

"The belief of unrequited love," Kanan says.

 

"EH?!"

 

I blush some more.

 

"'L-L-Love?!' She's in love with someone?!"

 

"Chika-chan, calm down. Remember, she can die from this," Lily looks at me concerned, tears in her eyes. I feel my heart skip a beat and I cough a little, "Dammit..."

 

"A-Are those-?" says You as the petals fall to the floor.

 

"Sakura petals."

 

"Bloody sakura petals, zura..."

 

"H-How do we cure her?!" Lily panics, making me cough a little more. "L-Let me try to remember, zura!"

 

She thinks for a bit and then she perks right up, signaling she had just remembered, "S-She needs her love to be requited!" Then, she frowns and continues, "B-But that's near impossible! W-We don't even know who she likes, zura!"

 

"Yoshiko-chan, who do you like?! If we know, we might be able to save you, zura!"

 

I don't say anything.

 

"Yoshiko-san, we need you to cooperate!"

 

I still don't say anything.

 

"Yoshiko-chan?! Who is it?!"

 

Then, I can't handle it anymore, "I CAN'T TELL YOU!" Tears stream down my face, "I can't tell you..." Lily walks up to me, crying, and hugs me, making me cough a little, "Yocchan..."

 

Zuramaru looks at us and suddenly, she says, "I think I know who she likes, zura..."

 

"Eh?!" Dia looks at her in shock.

 

"W-Who?" asks Kanan.

 

"I-I need to try a few things first, but it might make her cough..."

 

"We need to know!" Lily cries out, making me cough a little more.

 

"Riko-chan, let her go for a sec, zura." She lets me go.

 

"Now You-chan."

 

"Yes?"

 

"Can you hug her?"

 

She looks at Zuramaru confused but does the action. I don't cough and Zuramaru gives her a signal to let me go.

 

"Now, Chika-chan, do the same thing, zura." She does the same thing, just as confused as You. I let out a light cough, knowing I don't have a chance against Chika. Knowing she'll probably be the one to make Lily happy.

 

"'Kay, now Riko-chan."

 

She hugs me without hesitation and I go into a coughing fit, making her let go in concern.

 

When I finish, Zuramaru looks at me in shock, "I definitely know for sure now, zura!"

 

"H-How?" asks Dia.

 

"She started coughing when the second-years came in, so I had a feeling it was a second-year, zura! Then, I did the experiment! You-chan didn't make her cough, but Chika-chan and Riko-chan did, zura!"

 

"So, it's one of them?" She nods at Kanan's question and continues, "When Chika-chan hugged her, she only coughed slightly and when Riko-chan hugged her, she went into a fit, zura! The flower varies depending on who the person is in love with! The flower is sakura!"

 

"So it's?"

 

"The one with 'Sakura' in her name! 'Sakurauchi!' It's Riko-chan, zura!"

 

"Eh? ... EH?!" Lily blushes.

 

"B-But why did Chika cough?" asks Kanan.

 

"Probably because she and Riko-chan are close, making her think of the two of them together which causes her to think that she doesn't have a chance, zura!"

 

"Y-Yocchan?"

 

I look at her with tears rolling down my cheeks and smile at her, "I'm sorry... If I'm gonna die soon, now that I know that you know, I don't have to confess anymore. When I go home, I probably won't come back, so I wish you all a long, happy life." Everyone begins to cry.

 

"Y-Yocchan... Don't..."

 

"It can't be helped. The cure is near impossible to get."

 

"But it's not completely impossible..."

 

"W-What?"

 

Suddenly, Lily hugs me, crying her eyes out, "Don't die... I don't know what I'll do if you did..."

 

"L-Lily?"

 

"Stop thinking that I don't love you!"

 

"..."

 

"I do..." she looks at me, "More than you think..."

 

"Eh?"

 

Suddenly, she pulls away and kisses me, making me freeze up in shock. When she pulls back, I stare at her, still extremely shocked. Everyone else looks as almost as shocked as I do. 

 

She looks at my lap, "I love you...so much..." I feel her grip my shoulders, "Yocchan, I thought I was the one with the unrequited love..." She hugs me and I still look shocked. Everyone else still also looks shocked.

 

"T-That was a sudden turn of events...guh-!" Kanan elbows Chika in the stomach and whispers to her, "Don't ruin the moment!"

 

Suddenly, I strangely feel all the pain in my stomach and chest go away. Lily pulls away and looks at me, tears still in her eyes, "I'd like it if you went out with me." I stare at her in shock. Well, even more in shock.

 

I begin to cry again and I hug her tightly, making her flinch at the sudden action. I whisper into her ear, "Yes..." She hugs me tightly back.

 

**No One's POV**

"She was cured, zura..." says Hanamaru, smiling with tears in her eyes.

 

"So, how does the cure work?"

 

She giggles at Dia's question, "Only true requited love can cure it. That's why it's so rare to survive, zura. It has to be true love. The person they're in love with can't just say that they'll go out with them without actually loving them, zura."

 

"Is that so?"

 

They look at the two and smile. So does everyone else. Chika looks at Yoshiko and Riko, keeping her smile on her face, and says, "When are we going to tell them that there's blood on their white shirts and we have school tomorrow?" Kanan leans towards her and whispers, keeping her smile, "Thanks for ruining the mood, asshole." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason I used a Japanese title is how it was worded (with Google translate that I tried to make it make sense.) In the title, it states the sentence "これら桜ないよ" which has the phrase "桜ない." This is an important part of the title. Riko's last name, Sakurauchi [桜内], has the character "内." This character can also be read as "nai" and in Japanese, "ない." So, using "桜ない [sakuranai]" and turning "ない [nai]" into "内 [uchi]," we get our beloved Riko's last name: Sakurauchi [桜内]
> 
> Yes, that's the only reason I wanted to put a Japanese title. To make that dramatic-ass pun. That's how you know I'm a mess. :D
> 
> ~~~
> 
> Next is not going to be depression probably. BUT! I have a reason why I do not want to do depression in this.
> 
>  
> 
> Wouldn't it be more interesting to make it a series? (｡•̀ω-)✧


	6. 2 Weeks (Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Includes:  
> \- Futa on Futa (Yes, I gave Yoshiko a dick, too.)  
> \- Yoshiko tops (omg I wrote Yoshiko being on top for once XD)  
> \- Rough Sex

Riko had gone away for 2 weeks. Her family was going on a vacation, but Yoshiko didn't think two weeks would feel like two months. And what made it worse was that Riko had forgotten her phone charger and had no way of contacting Yoshiko when her phone died.

 

In other words, Yoshiko missed Riko. A lot. But it seems that something else was caused by Yoshiko missing Riko.

 

She whined on her bed, needily staring at the very obvious tent in her shorts. She felt it twitch in her pants and whimpered. She had a strong urge to touch herself, but Yoshiko fought it off. 

 

 _Wouldn't that be cheating on Lily?_ Yoshiko thought, obviously worried. Yoshiko was loyal to Riko, to the point where she thought touching herself was cheating on Riko with herself. Yoshiko was extremely pent up and the urges just got stronger and stronger.

 

But, suddenly, her attention went from her arousal to a knock on her room's door. Yoshiko got up and tried fixing herself, but that was extremely unhelpful, so she just decided to hide behind the door.

 

Opening the door slowly, she peeked out and there she saw none other than her precious Lily. Yoshiko's eyes widened and Riko was immediately pulled into the room, "Wah?! Y-Yocchan?!"

 

Yoshiko locked the door once she pulled her lover inside. Yoshiko's breath was heavy and her dick twitched at Riko's scent. Yoshiko pinned Riko down onto her bed, "Y-Yocchan?!" Riko blushed, as Yoshiko wasn't usually this aggressive.

 

"Lily...I want to fuck you..."

 

"Eh?"

 

Riko looked into Yoshiko's needy eyes and then, her eyes trailed down towards Yoshiko's quivering shaft.  _Oh~_ Riko thought to herself eagerly. Riko quickly grew erect and her lover took notice when her shaft touched her's. Riko smirked at Yoshiko and nodded.

 

And so, Yoshiko immediately pounced. She began to gently bite Riko's neck, making the older girl moan, "Y-Yocchan..." Riko felt herself get wetter each second Yoshiko wasn't in her.

 

Riko managed to sit up and pulled her bottom clothing off. Yoshiko got the hint and removed her own. Riko's hardened shaft twitched in the air and her entrance was dripping wet.

 

"Y-Yocchan..." Riko breathed out, "...I need you..."

 

And so, Yoshiko got on top of Riko and pushed into the older girl, making them both let out groans of relief.

 

Yoshiko looked at Riko who nodded, "Do me hard..." She began to thrust immediately. The slow start didn't last long as Yoshiko began to pound into Riko. Yoshiko was deep inside her lover and Riko held Yoshiko close to herself.

 

"Mn-! Harder, Yocchan!"

 

Yoshiko began to move faster and harder, much to Riko's pleasure. Riko loved it when Yoshiko was too horny to think straight. It was when her shy and adorable Yocchan became a ragged fucking machine.

 

Yoshiko was eager to make Riko cum and hell she was doing well. Really well.

 

"F-Fuck! Y-Yocchan! I-I'm close!"

 

Yoshiko sped up at her lover's words and soon enough, both girls came.

 

Riko came hard from both her dick and her now-soaked entrance. Yoshiko came inside her lover and Riko eagerly took all of it in.

 

When Yoshiko pulled out, her semen dripped out of Riko and she snapped out of her incredibly aggressive state. Yoshiko blushed extremely hard at what she did, "I-I'm sorry! I-I was just r-really- A-And you were, like, really pretty- A-And I-I w-was thinking about you a lot so I got horny a-and-"

 

Riko kissed Yoshiko gently, "It's ok, Yocchan. I enjoyed it." Yoshiko whimpered in embarrassment, "I-I'm sorry..."

 

Riko then asked with a smirk, "So you were thinking about me?" Yoshiko whined and hid her face in Riko's neck. The older girl laughed at her reaction, "Don't worry, Yocchan. I missed you, too. Now, how long have you been this pent-up?" Yoshiko whispered into Riko's neck, "...2 weeks..."

 

"2 weeks?! Yocchan?! W-Why so long?!"

 

"Y-You weren't here with me..."

 

"Why didn't you touch yourself thinking of me? That would've helped...probably..."

 

"B-Because that would be cheating on you..."

 

"Eh? Y-Yocchan..."

 

"..."

 

Riko kissed Yoshiko's forehead, "That wouldn't be cheating on me."

 

"B-But I'd pretty much be making love with myself..."

 

"So you're saying that you didn't touch yourself for 2 weeks because you thought that would be cheating on me with yourself?" Yoshiko shyly nodded. Riko sighed and gently petted Yoshiko's head, "Yocchan, that's not cheating on me. You're way too cute sometimes..."

 

"E-Eh?"

 

"Don't think that that would be cheating on me. It's not."

 

"..."

 

"You might be being a little too overreactive."

 

"B-But I need to stay loyal to you...I want to stay loyal to you..."

 

"Yocchan, the fact that you thought that you would be cheating on me with yourself if you touched yourself is adorable, but you shouldn't think like that. But now I know that you're more loyal to me than I thought and now I love you even more than I thought I could."

 

Yoshiko whined in embarrassment and snuggled closer into Riko. "You live up to your name, Yocchan." Riko kissed her forehead, "You're a good girl." Yoshiko held Riko closer to her, "I-I wanna snuggle..." Riko giggled, "Of course, Yocchan." Riko held Yoshiko close to her, continuing to gently pet her head. And soon, they both fell asleep.


	7. Thunder (Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Includes:  
> \- Cuddling and snuggling  
> \- Fluffiness  
> \- Forehead kisses  
> \- Kisses  
> \- Thunderstorms

I sat on my bed as looked at Yocchan, rain pouring down outside. I'm certain that it's going to thunderstorm.

 

But that's not what worries me right now. It's Yocchan who I'm worried about. She seems a little uncomfortable. Was it something I did? Surely not, after all, she would've said something. But, what if I did?

 

"Y-Yocchan?"

 

She turned to me, "Y-Yeah?"

 

"What's wrong?"

 

"N-Nothing's wrong! I'm just-EEP!"

 

There was suddenly a loud clap of thunder and I looked at Yocchan who was curled up into a ball, shivering.

 

"Yocchan? A-Are you scared?"

 

She shyly looked up at me with teary eyes.

 

I then realized that that's what was wrong.

 

She curled back up when another clap was heard.

 

I got up and picked her up, "L-Lily?" I walked over towards my bed and gently sat her down. I crawled onto it soon after, taking the spot right next to her.

 

Seeing her like this was cute, but, it also kinda hurt.

 

I threw a blanket over us and gently tucked us in. I gently wrapped my arms around her curled form. "It's ok, Yocchan. It's ok." She rubbed against me, hiding her face in my neck. I petted her head, softly whispering 'It's ok' now and then. Several claps of thunder passed and each time I felt her jump and cling to me.

 

"Hey, Yocchan."

 

She looks at me with her teary eyes. I cup her face and I place a gentle kiss on her lips. Yocchan turned bright red and hid her face in my neck, "L-Lily~" I smile and kiss her head, "It's ok."

 

And so, as the rain poured down and as the thunder sounded, I held my beloved Yocchan for as long as I needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I know it's been a while since I last posted, but I have the worst writer's block I've had in a while. The kind where you wanna bang your head on the wall. So yeah... I'll try to get out of it... Broken Pride is also on writer's block. I'll try to get out of writer's block as quickly as I can! I'm so sorry for the all waiting! 
> 
>  
> 
> Feel free to suggest some YohaRiko fluff or smut. Even with writer's block, I'll do my best to write it if I can! 
> 
>  
> 
> YohaTop and RikoTop is something I can do! So feel free to ask me to write whatever the topic is with YohaTop or RikoTop! The worst I can say about a topic is that I can't do it due to reasons and such. 
> 
> The depression fic is still a work in progress and it may take a while before it actually comes out. I'm sorry!


	8. Hot on Top, Cute on Bottom (Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Includes:  
> \- Role reversal  
> \- Very, very small amount of BDSM (Just tying someone up)  
> \- Sex toys (Strap-on)
> 
> Suggested by:   
> \- Fuzzle (https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuzzle)

“Please?” Yoshiko whined under Riko.

 

“You’re gonna have to take it.”

 

Yoshiko groaned, “Why~?”

 

“Because you know I like being on top.”

 

Sure, Yoshiko enjoyed being on bottom, but there would be times when she’d want to be the one in charge. Today was one of those times.

 

“Ok, then.”

 

Yoshiko wrapped her arms around Riko’s neck and pulled her towards her. “Wah?!” She rolled over with Riko still in her grasp, effectively switching their positions.

 

She blushed as Yoshiko smirked above her, “Now, now, Lily, look who’s the submissive one now?” Yoshiko grabbed a soft cloth and tied her hands to the headboard, “There we go.” The cloth was usually used on Yoshiko, but Riko was the one being tied up this time.

 

“Yocchan!”

 

“My turn~”

 

Riko gasped as she felt Yoshiko’s fingers slip into her entrance. She squirmed as she began to feel her move. She groaned as Yoshiko’s smug face smirked at her, “Is it good~?”

 

“S-Shut up!”

 

Yoshiko laughed, “Let’s move faster, shall we?”

 

“Wha-AH!”

 

Yoshiko’s movements became quicker and harder.

 

“S-Shit-!”

 

“Oh, Lily, I can feel you tighten around me so much~”

 

Riko squirmed as she tried to get out of her makeshift shackles.

 

Yes, she enjoyed Yoshiko’s dominance, but did she want to admit that? Of course not! Yeah, she looked absolutely hot when she topped, but Riko loved it when she was under her, so cute and timid. The fact that she wasn’t assertive as usual made her enjoy being on top. She got to see sides of her that no one else saw. The shy, timid Yoshiko.

 

“My sweet, sweet flower, shall I see how your nectar fares?”

 

“Y-Yocchan~!”

 

She moved her thumb to her clit and began to rub it, just enough to pleasure her.

 

Riko moaned as her back arched, “F-Fuck-!”

 

A few moments later, Riko came.

 

And she came hard.

 

Yoshiko brought her fingers to her mouth, licking all of her fluids off her hand.

 

“Your nectar tastes wonderful, my lovely Lily.”

 

Riko growled at Yoshiko’s smugness. Hadn’t she been tied up, Yoshiko would’ve gotten pounded so hard, she wouldn’t be able to stand.

 

Then, Riko noticed something and smirked to herself.

 

As Yoshiko was babbling on about how pleased she was with herself, Riko slipped out of the loose cloth and quietly opened the drawer.

 

She slipped herself into the strap-on and right before Yoshiko could stand up, Riko pushed her onto the bed and growled.

 

“L-Lily?! H-How did you…”

 

Yoshiko looked down at what her lover was wearing and swallowed some air.

 

And at that moment, Yoshiko knew, she fucked up.

 

“Oh, Yocchan~” Riko aggressively purred.

 

Yoshiko needed to somehow escape and push Riko down.

 

“L-Lily?”

 

“You’ve been a bad girl. Bad girls get punished!”

 

Riko shoved the shaft into Yoshiko, making her gasp at the sudden entrance.

 

The older girl didn’t hesitate to go faster.

 

“L-Lily-!”

 

“Who’s submissive now, Yocchan?!”

 

Yoshiko moaned as Riko thrusted into her heat. Her swift movements made it hard to think properly, but Yoshiko managed to think of how to flip their roles.

 

She suddenly wrapped her arms and legs around Riko, holding her tight. Riko took it as a sign of submission, but Yoshiko used it as a way to flip their positions and she did just that.

 

“W-Wha-?!”

 

Yoshiko rested her hand on Riko’s chest and smiled at her victoriously.

 

“Submit.”

 

“No!”

 

“Fine.”

 

She began to ride her relentlessly. The other end inside Riko pushing into all of the right places. She groaned as Yoshiko put her hands on the bed, each one to the side of Riko’s chest. “Submit!”

 

“Never!”

 

“Tch.”

 

Yoshiko felt herself getting closer and she felt as if she couldn’t move any longer, but she couldn’t stop. That would be forfeiting, right? When did this become a fight for dominance?

 

Unable to move any longer, Yoshiko collapsed on top of Riko as she shuddered on her, cumming hard.

 

Riko smirked as she wrapped her arms around Yoshiko’s waist and began to thrust into her from below, knowing she was cumming. Her sensitivity went straight up, the pleasure intensifying.

 

“N-No-!”

 

“Come on, Yocchan~ Admit it! You like being dominated by me!”

 

“N-Never!”

 

“Then, what if I stop?”

 

She stopped moving and Yoshiko looked at Riko with teary eyes, “No...”

 

Riko felt her heart skip a beat, 'Cute...'

 

However, she decided to tease her a little more.

 

“Hm?”

 

She shyly hid her face into Riko’s chest, “I-I want Lily to continue…”

 

“I thought you didn’t like being bottom?”

 

“...”

 

Riko giggled and decided to stop messing with her, “I’m just kidding.”

 

She kissed her cheek, “I’ll continue.”

 

She proceeded to thrust into her lover, making her whimper and cling to Riko.

 

As both girls got closer to cumming, Riko gently kissed Yoshiko.

 

They came soon after, Riko slipping the toy out of Yoshiko.

 

“You’re mean…”

 

“I’m sorry~”

 

Riko removed the strap-on before snuggling up to Yoshiko.

 

“Meanie…”

 

Yoshiko pouted and turned away from Riko, who then wrapped her arms around the younger girl’s form, “I’m sorry~”

 

“Hmph…”

 

“What can I do to make it up to you?”

 

“I wanna be top next time…”

 

“Fine…But I like it when you’re under me. It’s cute.”

 

“...Exactly…”

 

“Eh?”

 

“W-When you’re under me, i-it’s cute...B-But when you’re on top...I-It’s...hot…A-And I don’t get to see it often...with you being on top all the time...Y-You only act all shy around the others a-and I like to see you like that in bed...”

 

Riko blushed as Yoshiko shyly turned towards her. Shaking off her shock, she replied, “I...I think the same thing…”

 

Now, it was Yoshiko’s turn to blush.

 

“L-Lily…”

 

“I’m sorry, Yocchan. It was kinda selfish of me, but I couldn’t help it with someone as adorable as you.”

 

“L-Lily!”

 

Riko giggled, “Adorable indeed. I love you, my adorable Yocchan.” Suddenly, Yoshiko gave her lover a quick peck on the lips.

 

“I-I love you, too, Lily…”

 

Riko smiled at her and hugged her tighter as they drifted off to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully, I met your standards. (੭ ˘•ω•˘)੭ I'm sorry if I didn't... I tried my very best...


	9. When I Draw You (Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Includes:  
> \- First Time  
> \- Fingering  
> \- Cunnilingus  
> \- Confession  
> \- Cuddling and Snuggling  
> \- Drawing (Kinda?)  
> \- Kisses

Every single little detail mattered to me. I wasn’t going to show anyone, but I kept the drawings perfect anyway. Yocchan was my main task. Drawing her over and over again, not bothering to finish older pictures that weren’t of her. When it rains, I would draw her especially. Her smiles, her laughs, her tears, her anger.

 

Her arousal.

 

Constant thoughts fill my mind. The idea of Yocchan touching herself, gently caressing her soft skin. Her soft cries, her adorable blushing face. Now, one of them is one of my favorites.

 

Yocchan’s lying below me, her bra slightly disheveled. Although, you can't really tell if it’s me. A faint shadow of my image lies on top of her, but you’d only notice if you’re paying attention to the little details.

 

I keep all of my special drawings in a notebook that I keep with me at all times. Of course, I try hard so no one finds it.

 

“Hey, Lily?”

 

I look up at Yocchan, “Hm?”

 

“Can I see your drawings?”

 

“Sure, go ahead. The sketchbooks are in that bag over there.” I point at the bag across the room. She smiles, “Yay!”

 

I giggle a little. Then, I go back to reading stuff on my phone.

 

However, a few minutes later, I hear Yocchan, “U-Uh, Lily?”

 

“Hm?” I look up at her, “What is it?” I see her skim through the pages of a light gray sketchbook with a beet-red face. I go pale. That was the one sketchbook I didn’t want her to see.

 

My Yocchan sketchbook.

 

“L-Lily, what is this?” She turns the book around and there’s that one picture I really love, except… I had drawn another one of the same image… except Yocchan’s naked… I go bright red, “W-Where did you find that?!”

 

“I-In your bag… L-Lily, w-what is this?”

 

I grab the book from her and pretend to go through all the pages, “W-Whose book is this?!” I lie, hoping she’ll believe it.

 

“I-It’s not yours?”

 

“No!”

 

“A-Are you sure? ‘Cause it’s got your name written inside the cover page.”

 

Shit.

 

“W-What?”

 

I get up and lock the door, “W-Why’re you locking the door?”

 

“‘Cause if my mom finds this, she’s gonna think I did it!”

 

“But she’s not home…”

 

“Not yet! She’ll kill me if she sees this!”

 

“F-Fine! J-Just give it here!”

 

“What?!”

 

“Y-Yeah, I don’t want you getting into trouble!”

 

“Y-You are aware that’s you, right?!”

 

“Y-Yeah, but if you’re gonna get in trouble for it, then I don’t care who it is!”

 

My eyes go wide, surprised she’d go so far just for me. Guilt runs through me and I begin to tear up, “I-I’m sorry…”

 

She shakes her head, “N-No, no, no! I’m fine taking it home!”

 

“That’s not it… Give it here.”

 

She looks at me confused and just hands me the book. I hold it to my chest and hug my knees, “I’m not letting you take it home…”

 

“But Lily!”

 

“Yocchan, I can’t let you take it home…”

 

“But you’ll get in trouble!”

 

“No, I won’t… My mom doesn’t go through my stuff…”

 

“Then… Why did you lie?”

 

I sniffle, “‘Cause, it’s you…”

 

“Huh?”

 

“What would you think if you found this, not knowing who this belongs to? You’d think they’re a pervert!”

 

“W-Well-”

 

“I don’t want you thinking I’m a pervert!”

 

Tears run down my face and the shocked look on her face gets even stronger.

 

“L-Lily...Does that mean you-?”

 

“Yes, I drew it. Now, you can go. You don’t have to talk to me ever again.”

 

I bury my face into my knees, not wanting to see her leave, but instead of leaving, she hugs me.

 

My eyes widen in surprise, “Y-Yoshiko-san?”

 

“Don’t call me that.”

 

“Tsushima-san?”

 

“Don’t call me that either. Call me ‘Yocchan’ like you always do.”

 

“W-Why? I don’t have the right to…”

 

“Lily, give me the book.”

 

I give her the book and she flips back to that one page.

 

“The person on top of me. That’s you, right?”

 

My eyes go wide, “H-How did you-?”

 

“Lily, I look at the little things, including the shadow above me.”

 

I whine, “That’s just perfect…”

 

“Hey, don’t be like that. I-I’m just glad it’s you and not some random person. Hell, I’m glad it’s you out of everyone in Aqours.”

 

I look up at her and she smiles, “W-What’s that mean?”

 

“Come,” she says and she holds her hand out to me. I gently take her hand and she leads us to the bed. She lies down, pulling me so I’m above her. Just like in the picture. “Y-Yocchan?”

 

“You like me, don’t you?”

 

“N-No… I-I love you…” She gets even redder, “Oh, geez. Don’t go all smooth on me.”

 

“I-I didn’t mean to. I-I’m sorry…” She laughs lightly, “I’m not mad, just...a little embarrassed.”

 

“S-So, w-why’d you ask that?”

 

“I-I just wanted to make sure…”

 

“'Make sure?'”

 

Suddenly, she gives me a quick peck on the lips and looks away. My eyes go wide, “Y-Yocchan?”

 

“...You should’ve told me earlier…”

 

“W-What?”

 

“I-I love you, ok?”

 

I look at her in shock, but she’s too embarrassed to look into my eyes. I close my eyes and nuzzle her cheek, "Yocchan..." After, I give her a gentle kiss on her cheek, "I love you, too..."

 

I make her look at me and touch our noses, "I wanna kiss you..."

 

"I-I'm not stopping you..."

 

I gently place my lips on hers, making her wrap her arms around the back of my neck, kissing me back. When we pull away, I kiss her again, but this time was different.

 

When I did, she opened her mouth slightly, allowing me to slip my tongue into her mouth. "Mm..." Our tongues caress each other and a trail of saliva is created when we pulled away.

 

I cup her cheek and gently rub her lower lip, "You wanna go all the way?" She blushes harder, but nods, "Yeah..."

 

I kiss her cheek and then proceed to kiss my way down her neck. I gently nip at her skin, making her let out light moans. After, I gingerly remove our clothing. I rub her stomach and move up toward her chest. I continue to nibble her neck, making her whimper in pleasure, "You're so cute..." She whines, "D-Don't say things like that..." I giggle and kiss her collarbone, "But you are." She groans in embarrassment. I begin to play with her chest, licking and nipping at it.

 

"Mm..."

 

"You're pretty sensitive, huh?"

 

"S-Shut up..."

 

"How about we see how sensitive you are right here?"

 

I touch her dripping entrance, making her jump in surprise, "HIYA!" She glares at me, unamused, making me giggle. And that made me decide to tease her.

 

I glance up at her and smirk seductively, "You're really wet." I gently begin to rub her clit, making her squirm. "Nn~! D-Don't say that!"

 

I move lower so I can get a better view, "It's so cute~"

 

"Lily! Don't look at it!"

 

"Fine..."

 

I lick at her entrance, smirking. "L-Lily!"

 

"You said not to look, so I decided to taste."

 

I gingerly lick at her warmth, sticking my tongue inside her, getting a good amount of her delicious fluids.

 

"Nn!"

 

I look up to see her hugging my pillow to her chest, "Can I put my fingers in?"

 

"Y-Yeah..."

 

I smile at her and slowly insert my middle finger, "Mn-!"

 

I look at her pained face and immediately feel guilty, but I decide that it's a better choice to make sure she's ok first than worrying about the guilt. I look at Yocchan with concern, "Are you ok?" She nods, "Y-Yeah... I-It's just my hymen..." I frown and lovingly kiss her cheek, "I'm sorry..." Yocchan nuzzles my cheek, "Mm... Don't apologize. It just proves I'm yours." She kisses my cheek and I nuzzle her in response, "Tell me when I can move, ok?" She nods and cups my cheek, "The pain is going away, so don't worry. It's written all over your face." I blush a little and she laughs, "W-Was it that obvious?"

 

"Yeah, kinda."

 

I groan in embarrassment.

 

"But, hey."

 

"W-What?"

 

She whispers into my ear, "You can move now."

 

"You sure?"

 

"Certain."

 

I slowly pull out, making her hum softly in pleasure, "Mm..."

 

"Oh?"

 

I smirk at her and she gets redder. I push my finger back into her, making her squeak and squeeze around me. She's more sensitive than I thought. I pull out a little faster this time, earning me a soft moan. I smile mischievously at her, pleased by her reaction. She stutters, her face still the color of a tomato, "D-Don't look at me like that!" I lean down and whisper sensually into her ear, "But," I thrust my finger back into her again, about as fast as when I pulled it out before, causing her to moan a little louder, "You seem to really like this, according to the sounds coming from you and the tightening around my finger."

 

I begin a steady pace, pulling my finger in and out of her wetness. She whines, "L-Lily...! D-Don't say things like that! I-I said before! Mn-!"

 

"But your reactions are wonderful. Just like the sounds you're making."

 

"T-Those weren't on purpose!"

 

"That doesn't stop the fact that they were hot. I wanna hear more, so be a good girl for me and let me hear them."

 

She whines as I feel her squeeze around me once more. This time, she got really tight.

 

"Did you like that? You tightened around me down here."

 

"D-Don't c-call me that...! Ahn-!" I smirk, "What?" I pick up my pace and thrust another finger into her.

 

"AH-!"

 

"A good girl?"

 

I feel her tremble beneath me accompanied with a strong squeeze. "Y-You're being mean!" she says, her eyes closed and her brow furrowed as her arousal continues to grow.

 

I begin moving harder and faster. Then, when I find her g-spot, she gasps, moaning louder than before, "AH!"

 

"Does that feel good?"

 

"S-Shut up, Lily! Nn-! Y-You already k-know...! Ah!" I let out a light laugh, but I continue to please her. "But what if I don't know. You should tell me." She groans. "If you don't, I won't let you cum~" I tease. Yocchan's eyes shoot wide open, "N-No!"

 

"Then tell me," I purr, slowing down my thrusts. She whines, closing her eyes back up, "I-It feels good, Lily. I-It feels really good."

 

I go back to pleasuring her like before, speeding up my movements and smile. I close my eyes and kiss her forehead, "Good girl." She whimpers and clenches around me again.

 

I open my eyes and she convulses around my fingers, signaling that she's close. She squirms, grabbing my hair as she feels herself getting closer and closer to orgasm. "L-Lily!" she cries. "I know. Be a good girl and cum for me, ok?" And just like that, she releases all over my hand and I pull out. I happily lap up her juices.

 

"O-Oi! D-Don't do that!"

 

"But I like it."

 

She groans tossing to the side and away from me. I giggle and wipe my saliva off my hand with a tissue as she pouts at me. I lay next to her, wrapping my arm around her smaller form. Yocchan turns over and hugs me, burying her face in my chest, "Stupid Lily." I love it when Yocchan's embarrassed. I pet the back of her head, "Good girl~" She groans in embarrassment.

 

"Don't call me that, stupid hoe."

 

I try not to laugh and succeed to do so. I simply hug her tighter, placing a kiss on the top of her head, "I love you~"

 

"...I love you, too..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still in writer's block... I'm sorry...


	12. Author's Note & Short, Fluffy YohaRiko

Hello! This is just a simple author's note to inform you that you can request YohaRiko on my Tumblr through the "Ask me anything!"

 

I understand that it can be overwhelming for some to ask for some so anonymous-asking is on. I'm hoping to get out of writer's block as soon as possible (yes, I still am in it and it sucks) and I'll try to do my best! I'll do fluff and...lewd stuff... 

 

However, if something makes me uncomfortable, I'll politely decline. I'll try to be polite, that is. I try my best to be as polite as I can. And if I sound mean, it wasn't on purpose. I never try to be mean. Because that's...you know...mean... 

* * *

 

And I apologize for the lack of updates! I'm still having writer's block and I feel bad that I'm not posting, so I'm trying to get out of it as soon as I can! I'm so sorry!  **˚** **‧** **º·(˚** **˃̣̣̥** ⌓˂̣̣̥ **)** **‧** **º·˚**

* * *

My Tumblr Asking Link Thingy: <https://kurotheyamineko.tumblr.com/ask>

* * *

Now, the fluffy stuff!

~~~

Yoshiko buried her head into Riko's neck, taking in her familiar scent. The scent she oh-so loves. The younger girl smiled a little.

 

Riko pulled her closer, gently placing a kiss on her forehead, making her Yocchan blush a light pink. "L-Lily~!" Yoshiko whined. Riko giggled, nuzzling her head, "I love you, my Yocchan."

 

"I-I love you, too, Lily..." Yoshiko replied timidly.

 

The demon and the angel snuggled comfortably on Riko's bed for the rest of the night.


End file.
